


I Made Out With A Rock Star

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Waxing, cross dressing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt waxing at Kinkbingo, Artist: Ke$ha, because your in a hotel room for 50 reasons to have sex and #13 lace for lover100. Tommy learns never to do drunken dares with girls who can drink him under the table. And Adam learns that he really likes seeing Tommy have to perform Ke$ha's dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Out With A Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Porn! Yeah, mainly porn, but some plot. Title from the Ke$ha song of the same name. But the fic is not based on the song.

Adam's throwing a belated birthday party for himself and timing has worked out pretty well, seen as almost all his friends could make it to his hotel and no one had anything they couldn't get out of so they’re all here. He's having fun, he loves all the people here, the alcohol is flowing and his party guests are dropping like flies. He's mellow and happy until there's a pause in the music while someone changes it and he hears a yelp coming from the hotel bathroom. He goes over to investigate and the door isn't even closed. He pushes it open and walks in on a scene he never thought he'd see, maybe he's drunker than he is and seeing things. Because Tommy is sat on the closed toilet, he has on a T-shirt, his jeans crumpled in a corner, nothing but a tiny towel just about covering his junk and Ke$ha is waxing his legs.  
　  
"What the fuck?" Adam blurts, because he can't think of a single logical reason for Tommy to be in the suite bathroom of Adam's hotel room, getting his legs waxed by a pop star.  
　  
"Shut the door!" Tommy yells and Adam does, locking it like they should have done, because seriously, what the fuck is going on here?  
　  
"Hi, Adam." Ke$ha smiles, like it's totally normal to leave the party she was at in the hotel room to wax a guy she hardly knows in a bathroom.  
　  
"Again, what the fuck?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Drinking games, I lost." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"You played a drinking game against Ke$ha?" Adam says slowly.  
　  
"Yeah." Tommy shrugs, wincing a little when Ke$ha pulls another wax strip off of his leg.  
　  
"Idiot." Adam says fondly.  
　  
"What, what I do?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Baby, she never loses." Adam laughs.  
　  
"Never." Ke$ha agrees.  
　  
"Fuck, I got played." Tommy groans.  
　  
"A little bit." Ke$ha nods, adding another wax strip, smoothing it over Tommy's leg before yanking it off.  
　  
"This hurts like a bitch." Tommy complains.  
　  
"Suck it up, I do it all the time." Ke$ha tells him and she just keeps going, like waxing an almost stranger’s legs is a totally normal thing to do. Adam has weird friends.  
　  
"I don't even know why you want to see me with waxed legs." Tommy grumbles.  
　  
"Waxed legs and lace panties." Ke$ha corrects.  
　  
"What!" Adam blurts out, because he had to have heard that wrong.  
　  
"If he lost, he had to let me wax his legs, wear a pair of lace panties and let me take a picture of him from the waist down only." Ke$ha shrugs.  
　  
"Yeah, to each their own I guess. You want me to leave?" Adam asks, because maybe this is a thing. Tommy is half naked after all, he doesn't want to intrude.  
　  
"No, stay, you’re not going to want to miss this." Ke$ha says, winking at him and apparently his crush on Tommy is more noticeable than he thought, seen as Ke$ha has only been around them both at the same time a few times and it seems she's noticed.  
　  
"Come hold my hand." Tommy pouts and Adam smiles as he walks over, because Tommy doesn't seem to want to be alone with Ke$ha, so he can quit being jealous and just enjoy this.  
　  
"Wimp." Adam taunts as he takes Tommy's hand.  
　  
"Am not, women have a higher pain threshold than most men. I'm starting to think they must all be a little masochistic to do this shit all the time." Tommy says, squeezing Adam's hand and gesturing to Ke$ha waxing his legs with the other.  
　  
"It's not that bad." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"You've waxed before?" Ke$ha asks.  
　  
"I did drag before." Adam says lightly. It had hurt a bit, but he'd kind of liked the way his legs had felt, smooth and more sensitive right after he got waxed, every touch feeling like so much more, more intense.  
　  
"Your legs are longer than mine, that must have took ages." Tommy says, looking Adam up and down. And Adam's sure he must be miss-reading the heat in them, that or he's really much drunker than he'd thought he was.  
　  
"It wasn't that bad. Brad did it for me." Adam smirks at the memory of what had happened right after Brad finished waxing him.  
　  
"You’re smirking, tell, share the joke with the rest of us." Tommy says and Adam thinks Tommy must be reading his mind, seeing what happened like he's inside Adam's head or something, which is a scary thought seen as there are some pretty X-rated thoughts about Tommy in there.  
　  
"Brad blew me after he waxed me, so I guess waxing has happier memories for me than it does for you." Adam smiles, keeping his eyes on Tommy's, trying not to stare at his bare legs and that tiny towel, that might already be covering lace panties. Once again he'd swear he sees heat flare in Tommy's eyes.  
　  
"Save the eye fucking for when you’re alone or, like, on stage, whatever." Ke$ha smirks.  
　  
"Eye fucking?" He really is more obvious than he thought he was, that or Ke$ha's more observant than he gave the thought she was.  
　  
"You two, totally fucking." Ke$ha says, gesturing between them.  
　  
"We weren't." Adam lies, well it's half true. Tommy wasn't, at least he thinks Tommy wasn't, because he wouldn't. Kisses on stage don't count, affection off doesn't mean anything other than that they are friends.  
　  
"I have one word for you, Adam, deluded." Ke$ha says in a sing song voice and Tommy doesn't correct her, just sits there getting waxed like it's not strange at all. It shouldn't be so hot seeing Tommy get waxed, maybe it's all the bare skin and he hasn't gotten laid in way too long, the drawback to celebrity, even if casual was his style, it's not an option anymore.  
　  
"Keep waxing, kid." Adam says and it's not the best come back, but it'll have to do, because his brains too busy perving on Tommy's bare and mostly hairless legs.  
　  
Ke$ha talks to him while she works, but Tommy stays quiet apart from the occasional hiss of pain when Ke$ha pulls the wax strip. Adam's not sure how to feel about liking this, he's perving on one of his friends waxing the other. He's in the bathroom instead of in his hotel room at his own party. He figures what the hell though, it's not like he'll ever have the chance to see Tommy getting waxed again, but there will be other parties.  
　  
"Okay you are done babe, get up and shake that tiny ass." Ke$ha orders.  
　  
"Shaking my ass wasn't in the deal." Tommy says, waiting for Ke$ha to back up before he stands up and like it's the most natural thing in the world, drops his towel, revealing black lace panties. Adam kind of wants to know where Ke$ha managed to get panties to fit Tommy during a party, but he doesn't ask; he's too busy staring.  
　  
"You look so hot, doesn't he look hot, Adam?" Ke$ha asks, cell phone already in her hand. He doesn't even know where she got it from. She doesn't have a bag or pockets, but then he's not noticing much beyond Tommy, in black lace panties, with his legs waxed smooth.  
　  
"He's always hot." Adam says softly. He just can't stop staring.  
　  
"Thanks, can you take the picture now, I'm fucking cold." Tommy groans.  
　  
Adam gets his cell out and takes a few pictures along with Ke$ha, which wasn't part of Tommy's deal with Ke$ha, but if he notices he doesn't tell Adam to stop, so he's taking that as permission to capture Tommy in lace, waxed legs so pale and smooth, he needs to capture that image forever. God he feels so sleazy knowing he's going to end up jerking off in his hotel room the second everyone is gone, jerking off to pictures and the memory of Tommy, all smooth pale skin, the black lace stark against his skin.  
　  
Tommy pulls his jeans on over the panties and Adam almost swallows his tongue because Tommy is going to leave the panties on for the rest of the party and it's somehow incredibly hot. They somehow manage to sneak back to the party without anyone noticing that they were gone. Adam wonders how he'd have explained why he was in a bathroom with a girl and a straight guy for so long. He's not sure if Tommy wants anyone else knowing about his forfeit from the drinking game and Ke$ha doesn't seem to be showing the pictures she took to anyone and she's not talking to anyone about the fact that she just waxed Tommy Joe's legs in the bathroom.  
　  
Adam can't take his eyes off of Tommy for the rest of the night. No matter who he's talking to, he keeps seeking Tommy out. Getting a strange little thrill from knowing that under that black denim, Tommy's legs are completely hairless and he's got on lace panties. He wants to see them again, the lace hiding nothing, clinging to Tommy's dick, out lining it perfectly and he doesn't just want to be looking at it in a picture later, he wants to see it all again in the flesh.  
　  
More and more people start to leave and Adam smiles when Ke$ha comes over to say goodbye. She's one of the last party goers standing and he can't help but smile and pull her into a hug. He doesn't care what anyone else says, he loves her. She got Tommy Joe into lace underwear, women's lacy panties and she got him to let her wax his legs. He can't do anything but love her for that, even though seeing Tommy like that had been the world’s biggest tease. He looked so good, but all Adam could do was look, no touching allowed.  
　  
"I had fun." Ke$ha says, smiling and then she kisses him softly. It's nothing they haven't done before and Adam kisses back. Sometimes kisses doesn't mean anything.  
　  
"We should do this more often." Adam smiles back. He's feeling content, happy and relaxed despite the epic case of blue balls he has going on.  
　  
"You should just go for it." Ke$ha tells him, glancing past Adam and he knows she's looking at Tommy, seen as he's the only person left in the room now, helping by getting the room clean while Adam says goodbye.  
　  
"He's straight." Adam sighs.  
　  
"You’re blind if you don't see the way he looks at you." Ke$ha laughs. He might be older than her, but right now he feels like a kid, totally out of his depth.  
　  
"And maybe you’re reading into something that's not really there." Adam can't get his hopes up; he won't.  
　  
"Boys; you’re so slow baby, call me when you finally tap that." Ke$ha waves as she walks away and Adam closes the door behind her. He can't let himself believe her. She doesn't know Tommy like he does, if anyone knew if Tommy wanted him, surely he would.  
　  
They get the room clean pretty quickly and he's thanking Tommy for helping him when Tommy steps forward, getting right in his space.  
　  
"Been turned on since you watched Ke$ha wax me, are you ever going to fuck me?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I'm not fucking up our friendship by fucking you just because you’re horny." The reminder of Tommy's newly waxed legs makes it harder to say no, but they can't do this just because Tommy's horny and maybe still a little drunk even though he stopped drinking hours ago.  
　  
"How about you fuck me because we have a hotel room? And we won't get that kind of privacy again for a while?" Tommy asks, resting his hands against Adam's chest lightly.  
　  
"Tommy." Adam groans, because he's trying to do the right thing here and Tommy is not making it easy.  
　  
"No, I want this and you look at me like you want it too." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Do you even know what you want? You've never been with a guy." Adam points out.  
　  
"Because I never met one that I wanted to get with till you. Come on, what are you going to do if you kick me out of your hotel room? I saw you take those pictures, gonna look at them, at me, get off to some pictures instead of taking me up on my offer and really having me?" Tommy asks and Adam curses because Tommy's right. If he doesn't fuck Tommy in his room, he'll think about it and jerk off, looking at the black lace hardly even hiding Tommy's dick in the picture.  
　  
"So that's what you want? To fuck just because we're in a hotel room?" Adam asks, taking a step away from Tommy so that he can breathe.  
　  
"Yeah, that's what I want tonight and maybe again in the morning. And then I want you to take me out on a date. I want you to tell everyone that I'm yours, that they can't have me because I'm yours." Tommy says, pulling his shirt off as he talks, muffling some of the words, but Tommy gets the message loud and clear and he's going to have to tell Ke$ha she was right; damn it, but she is not getting the details. She's seen enough of Tommy when she was waxing him and taking pictures of him in the panties and Adam is a possessive man.  
　  
"You better not change your mind in the morning. Don't you dare offer me all that and then take it back." Adam warns, pulling his own shirt off, because fair’s fair.  
　  
"I won't, not if you want me to stay." Tommy shrugs. Adam grabs him by his belt loops, pulls him closer.  
　  
"I want you. I want to give you everything, but right now I want to see you in nothing but those lace panties." There on the same wave length, this isn't a one off for either of them, but right now, they’re done talking; it's time for action.  
　  
Tommy doesn't hesitate to strip and Adam can't believe that he gets to have this, gets to see Tommy like this, touch him. Ke$ha might have got a preview of the main show, but she didn't get to see this, because this is all for Adam, like Tommy's half hard cock stretching the lace is all for him. He pulls Tommy in for a quick rough kiss and then all but drags him over to the bed. Tommy's right about making the most of having a hotel room because it’s the last time for a while that they will get this kind of privacy.  
　  
He gets Tommy on the bed, strips out of all his own clothes before joining Tommy on the bed. He can't keep his hands off of Tommy or his lips, kissing and touching all the places he has dreamed about so many times, but never had the chance. Tommy's smooth legs rubbing against his makes him groan. He can't believe something so simple can be so sexy, is already planning on finding a way to talk Tommy into letting Adam wax him. It had been hot watching Ke$ha do it and the result is hot, but if there is a next time, Adam wants to be the one to do it.  
　  
"You look so good, feel amazing." Adam groans, his hand stroking over Tommy's cock through the lace, making Tommy moan and arch into his touch. He moves down Tommy's body, pressing soft kisses to pale flesh, till his head is between Tommy's legs, freshly waxed legs hanging over his shoulders as he starts mouthing at Tommy's cock through the lace.  
　  
　  
"Oh God, Adam fuck please, I'm so hard, need to do something, please." Tommy groans and he's always beautiful, but right now, with his bare legs and black lace panties, falling apart, he's the most gorgeous thing Adam has ever seen.  
　  
He licks at the lace, sucks, till Tommy loses the battle and starts bucking his hips up. He wants Tommy to lose control, to just trust Adam to get them both there. Tommy whimpers when Adam takes his mouth off of Tommy's cock, but when Adam moves up Tommy's body so that he can press a kiss to Tommy's mouth he moans, opening up for the kiss, spreading his legs wider so that Adam can lay between them, his hard cock rubbing against Tommy's through the lace as he grinds down against Tommy's hips. Hairless legs wrap around him and Adam loves the way it feels. Tommy feels beyond perfect under him and Adam moans into the kiss. He slides a hand down Tommy's body, cups his cock through the lace and Tommy moans brokenly.  
　  
"Want my hand on you, Tommy? Want me to put my hand down your lace panties, jerk you off till you get come all over the lace?" Adam asks huskily.  
　  
"Yes, fuck yes, Adam, knew I said I wanted to fuck, like for real fuck, but I need to come, please, get me off and I'll do whatever you want. Been fucking hard since you watched me get waxed and then you talked about getting your cock sucked and all I wanted to do was drop to my knees and suck you, think I would have if Ke$ha hadn't been there." Tommy babbles and Adam knows how he feels. He wants to get inside Tommy, but right now he just wants to get off, they've both been turned on since Tommy got waxed and they've been dancing around this for far too long and he needs to come.  
　  
He slips a hand under the lace, starts jerking Tommy off while he keeps rocking their hips together, keeps kissing Tommy.  
　  
"Feel so good, fuck Tommy. You gotta let me do this again, wax you, dress you up in lace, make you look all pretty and then mess you up, fuck you’re so pretty Tommy Joe, so perfect." He can't remember the last time he was so close to coming just from rubbing off on someone, but Tommy just feels so good beneath him, his cock in Adam's hand and he wants to see Tommy lose it, jacks him fast, a little rough, his thumb rubbing over the head and before he knows it, Tommy's hips are arching up off the bed as he moans, whimpering as his orgasm hits and he covers hand and the lace with come. His smooth legs tightening around Adam's body, holding him close as pleasure washes through him.  
　  
Adam kisses Tommy deeply, hips still moving and he's so close, he just wants to fall apart the same as Tommy has. Tommy kisses him back, then pulls away so that he can attack Adam's neck and shoulder, kissing and lick and biting and it tips Adam over the edge, orgasm rushing through him as he comes on the lace as well, panting like he's run a mile instead of having amazing sex in his hotel room and they have to do this again before they leave, because they couldn't do that or be loud like they were once they are back on the bus.  
　  
When he rolls off of Tommy, he watches as Tommy shimmies out of the come covered lace panties, sliding them off smooth legs and tossing them aside; wherever they came from Adam is so grateful that Ke$ha got Tommy to wear them, he may even have to thank her. They clean up as best they can without getting out of the bed and then Tommy cuddles close, his smooth legs rubbing over Adam's, the bare skin rubbing against the hair on Adam's legs. He kind of likes it; he really is going to have to ask Tommy to let him wax them again. Maybe he can bribe him with a blowjob.  
　  
"That was amazing, you are amazing." Adam says, leaning into kiss Tommy, soft and lazy with just a hint of tongue before he pulls back to look at Tommy, searching his face for signs of regret, but he can't see any.  
　  
"We were pretty good together, I think it'll always be this good." Tommy leans up, kissing Adam again.  
　  
All Adam can think of is Tommy said always, and he likes the sound of that. He thinks he'd always be happy if he gets to keep Tommy forever. He holds Tommy close, kissing him for a long time, can't help but think that every party he has should end with him in bed with a beautiful blonde, as long as that blonde is Tommy.  
　  
The End.


End file.
